


Genesis

by 823freckles



Series: Nine Months [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, No fluff whatsoever, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 15:54:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1434232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/823freckles/pseuds/823freckles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Months zero, one, and two.</p>
<p>This is part of my "Nine Months" series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Genesis

**Author's Note:**

> This is a companion piece to [Musings on Time](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1428310).

_0 months_

Hannibal is a study in dichotomies, alternatively rough, then gentle.

Right now, he towers over her, he on his haunches, running soft fingertips over her thighs. A light push and she parts them willingly. He leans down and she can feel his warm breath on her. Then he bites her thigh. She cries out and arches her back, grabbing onto his short hair for leverage. He soothes the bite with a gentle lap of his tongue, which he then traces up her left thigh to her cleft. Here he pauses.

Alana wriggles against the wide hands holding her hips. “Hannibal, please,” she whines.

He looks up at her, eyes full of wicked heat. “Yes, Ms. Bloom? Tell me exactly what you require of me. You know how I appreciate precision of language.”

“Put your mouth on me. Eat me ou-“

She is cut off as he licks up her folds with one quick swipe. “I think I can oblige.” He licks his lips, tasting her, and she shivers. Then he lowers his mouth again. 

It feels as though he is consuming her, devouring her whole. 

She bucks off the bed, riding his face in a steady rhythm as he pleasures her. When she gets close, she keens. Then she cries out his name once- “Hannibal!” – as she orgasms.

She closes her eyes as she tries to slow her breathing. No matter how many times they’ve done this, it feels as though every time is new. He is a skilled lover, and she is once again his willing pupil.

She keeps her eyes shut as she listens to the shift of sheets, feels the steady weight of him settle on top of her.

“Alana,” he croons.

She opens her eyes and reaches down between her legs, grasps his thick penis, and guides him into her. He groans and palms her breast as he holds himself above her with one muscular arm. He slides out, ever so slowly, and then plunges back into her, oh so hard and fast. She cries out in shock at the sudden stretch and digs her nails into Hannibal’s back. He growls in response. 

It seems to Alana as though they’ve merged into one body; he’s so close to her and he keeps thrusting deeper and deeper.

She feels it building, coiling in her stomach as he rides her. She bites her lip as he begins to trail kisses and nips across her throat, being careful to never leave a mark. (That would be rude, unbecoming of him.) Alana grasps his face and turns his mouth to her lips, kissing him. Then she bites his lip hard, just how he likes it. 

As he comes, throbbing inside her, she follows him over the edge into oblivion.

\---

_1 month_

Alana wakes from a nightmare of a wendigo looming over her. 

She turns over in bed and reaches for her phone on the bedside table. Her cell phone indicates that she has missed three calls and three voicemails.

She stretches, arms long and lean above her head, back arching off the bed. Then she sighs and picks up her phone. She slides her finger across the phone’s screen to unlock it. 

One missed call is from Hannibal at 11:47 pm. 

She smiles, for she knows she is falling in love. Her smile turns to a frown when she sees two missed calls from Jack. She listens to her voicemails. 

The first is from Hannibal. 

“Alana, my dear. There has been an emergency at my house. Don’t fret, just please come as soon as you can. I will see you soon.” 

Her stomach clenches in fear, despite his reassurances not to fret. “An emergency?” she thinks. “Is he alright?”

She wants to cry out, and nearly jumps from her bed, cursing herself for not getting the message earlier. Why’d she have to put her phone on silent?

Jack’s commanding voice stops her from jumping out of bed to rush to Hannibal’s house. 

“Alana, do not go to Hannibal Lecter’s house. I repeat, do NOT go to Hannibal’s. You’re in danger. I’ll explain later this morning, just stay at home.”

She trembles, more than ever fearful for Hannibal’s safety. Horrid scenarios run through her head. “Did Will…” she stops herself from continuing that thought. Though she has tried to hate Will for wanting to kill Hannibal, in her heart, she continued to believe in his inherent goodness. 

She forces herself to listen to the last message. It is from Bella Crawford.

“Hello Alana, this is Phyllis Crawford. Jack and Will Graham are in at Reston Hospital. Jack is asking after you. When you are able to come, we’re in room 815. Thank you.”

Puzzled, Alana calls Hannibal first. There is no answer. She tries again, and there is still no answer. 

\---

Her heels click down the hall of the hospital as she hurries to Jack’s room. She knocks on the door and hears Bella’s voice, “Come in.” She enters the room.

She gasps at the sight of Jack. He is bruised and bloodies, with cuts crossing his face and arms.

She rushes to him. “Jack, what happened?” Her voice rises in panic. “Where is Hannibal? Where is Will?”

Jack answers, his voice a rasp. “Will is in surgery. They don’t know if he’ll make it. Hannibal is in custody, where he belongs.” 

The last he nearly spits out. “He tried to kill us.”

Alana cries out, a cry of pure pain, and collapses into a chair by Jack’s bedside.

\---

_2 months_

With the events of the last month, Alana figures she can’t be blamed for forgetting that she hasn’t had her period. “It must just be the stress. It has to be stress.”

Still, she wanders down the aisle of her grocery store. She grabs pickles, ice cream, and finally, makes her way to the aisle containing pregnancy tests. She examines the various brands, and chooses a two pack. She feels flushed, and can’t help looking around her, as if she is being watched. The thought is ridiculous. She is just another woman, about to find out if her life is irrevocably changed.

\---

When she gets home, she takes the pregnancy tests out of the paper bag. She starts to read the instructions on the back of the box. “Remove the one-piece test-stick from its individual foil wrapper…”

She finishes reading the directions quickly. Then she urinates on the stick, and sets it aside. Three minutes. She sets the timer on her phone and sighs. “God, no. No. I can’t be having his baby.”

The longest three minutes of her life pass as she paces her small bathroom. When her phone timer rings, she jumps. Alana turns around slowly, suddenly terrified to look at the white stick. She bites her lip and steps up to the edge of her bathroom sink.

A pale pink “+” sign and time seems to freeze in Alana Bloom’s world. “Oh no. This can’t be happening.”

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? Shall I continue?


End file.
